


Another Chance

by urkitkat



Series: James Maslow & Victoria Justice Love Stories Copillation [1]
Category: Jatoria - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Double Couples, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, big time rush - Freeform, btr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkitkat/pseuds/urkitkat
Summary: Ariana and Victoria gone out of the country for five years and they leave their boyfriends and now they're back but they don't know that...





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by @Victoria__Justice on wattpad

**Cast:** Big Time Rush, Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez.

Ariana and Victoria gone out of the country for five years and they leave their boyfriends and now they're back but they dont know that...

 **Ariana:** I'm sure Logan will be so happy with our surprise we're back.  
**Victoria:** Yeah and James too, come let's go in our apartment room.  
**Ariana:** Ok.

Next day at work...

 **James:** _(Saw Victoria but he ignored her)_  
**Victoria:** James!  
**James:** I'm sorry...  
**???:** Babe.  
**James:** Hey, Selly.  
**Selena:** Come! Let's eat!

With Ariana...

 **Logan:** _(Saw Ariana but he also ignored Ariana)_  
**Ariana:** Logan!  
**Logan:** You're back, I'm sorry but...  
**???:** Hey, babe.  
**Logan:** Hey, Miley.  
**Miley:** Come! Let's eat with Selena and James!

At a work meeting with James, Victoria and Selena.

 **Victoria:** _(Saw James and Selena kiss and runs while crying)_ Please, excuse me.  
**Client:** What happened?  
**James:** I'll talk to her.  
**Selena:** Do you know her?  
**James:** Yeah I so know her. _(Leaves)_

With James and Victoria...

 **James:** Vic...  
**Victoria:** Go away! _(Crying)_ You cheater!  
**James:** Look, I only did that because when I need you you were not here.  
**Victoria:** You should've told me!

But Selena heard everything.

 **Selena:** What?!  
**James:** Selena!  
**Selena:** You said you were single!!  
**James:** Yeah, but...  
**Victoria and Selena:** Your such a liar! I hate you!  
**James:** ...

With Ariana and Logan...

 **Ariana:** Logan!! I loved you and you know that but how could you?! _(Slaps Logan)_ Your a liar!!  
**Logan:** Ariana... I just felt alone.  
**Ariana:** Then you should've said it!

But Miley heard everything.

 **Miley:** What the!? _(Runs)_  
**Logan:** No!!  
**Ariana:** You deserve it!! _(Leaves)_  
**Logan:** Ariana...

At the boys' apartment room...

 **James:** I can't believe they're back!  
**Logan:** Me too! I lost Miley!  
**James:** I lost Selena because of them! There are new girls here...  
**Logan:** Come on.

They knocked when someone opened the door.

 **James:** Oh no! I'm dead!  
**Victoria:** Not only you both of you! Come in you b*****s!  
**Logan:** Please! Please! Ariana, take me back!  
**Ariana:** No! So go away for ever!!  
**James:** Vic, I still love you and forever will!  
**Victoria:** Don't lie!  
**James:** I'm not! I love you! _(Kisses Victoria)_  
**Victoria:** Hey! Cut it out! Now leave!

After six months of trying to get Ariana and Victoria's love again...

 **Ariana:** Ok, if you promise to not cheat! And if you say you love me...  
**Logan:** I promise, and I love you (Kisses Ariana)  
**James:** Vic, I still love you and forever will.  
**Victoria:** Don't lie!  
**James:** I'm not! I love you! _(Kisses Victoria)_ Please! Take me back! (Kisses her again) If you won't take me back I'll kiss you again.  
**Victoria:** _(Kissing James)_ No need, I love you.  
**James:** I love you too. _(Continue kissing)_


End file.
